Big Brother
by Sayonara Distance
Summary: Vash llega a casa y se da cuenta de que Lili ha sido secuestrada por BlackHole, la "Oscura hermandad" de la cual él escapó tiempo atrás; sin embargo, él no es el único en esa situación... después de todo, nadie puede salir de un agujero negro. (Capítulos estilo drabble)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

 **Blindless**

Vash presionaba el acelerador de su auto ignorando totalmente el límite de velocidad, estaba furioso y preocupado, dos sensaciones que no encajaban la una con la otra.

El suizo pensaba que aquella sería una tarde común y corriente, en la cual pasaría un tiempo agradable con su hermana menor… Lili.

Al pensar en ella no hizo más que acelerar aún más, la joven muchacha había desaparecido, no había rastro alguno de ella, solamente una carta había sido abandonada en un lugar visible para que él pudiese hallarla fácilmente.

 _Ella estará bien, a menos que te niegues a colaborar. Sabemos que vendrás por ella, recuerda que sabemos de lo que eres capaz; te estaremos esperando hasta las 20:00 PM. Si te presentas después de la hora señalada… ella no volverá a verte._

Vash frunció el ceño tras leer aquellas líneas, la carta estaba firmada por _BlackHole_ , una "Hermandad Oscura" como solían llamarle las personas que la consideraban un simple mito.

Cualquiera que hubiese recibido una carta como aquella habría pensado que le estaban jugando una mala broma, pero Vash sabía que aquello no era algo que debía tomarse con liviandad, Vash conocía a la perfección la manera en que BlackHole trabajaba; él había pertenecido a esa hermandad mucho tiempo antes, pero todo aquello estaba en el pasado…

Lili no tenía nada que ver con esa peligrosa hermandad, y hasta donde el suizo tenía conocimiento, ella desconocía en su totalidad el hecho de que él hubiese pertenecido a un lugar como aquel.

La carta no especificaba ningún lugar al cual llegar, pero el suizo sabía perfectamente donde estarían esperándole.

45 minutos faltaban para que el tiempo terminase, no había duda alguna de que a la velocidad con la que estaba manejado seguramente llegaría antes de la hora designada, pero eso no significaba que debía de bajar la guardia, después de todo Lili corría peligro.

Las manos del suizo se aferraban fuertemente al timón del auto, si algo le ocurriese a ella… Gruñó ante el pensamiento de vulnerabilidad de su hermana, un sentimiento de culpabilidad le embargo, ella estaría sana y salva en su hogar de no ser por él… porque para esa oscura hermandad, ella solamente era la carnada para que él volviese a caer en el agujero negro del que había logrado escapar.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de que esta es la mejor forma de hacerles volver? —Preguntó seriamente una joven de cabello castaño.

—¿Hacerles volver? No lo estás entendiendo Elizabeta…—Una voz masculina se dejó escuchar en respuesta a la pregunta de la castaña. —Esto es un agujero negro… ninguno de los que ha entrado en él puede salir.

La muchacha rodó los ojos, no era la primera vez que escuchaba aquello, se suponía que esa era la razón principal por la que esa organización había adoptado ese nombre.

—¿Han sido enviadas el resto de cartas? —Se escuchó una tercera voz, esta vez proveniente de un hombre de apariencia musculosa, cabello rubio y ojos azules.

—Ha sido hecho Ludwig, todo está bajo control. —Respondió la voz que le había respondido anteriormente a Elizabeta.

—¿Qué haremos con la muchacha y el resto de "invitados"? —Cuestionó el rubio.

—No te preocupes por ello, Vargas se hará cargo. Tanto Elizabeta como tú han terminado su trabajo por hoy. —Indicó el joven mientras les hacía ademán a ambos para que se retirasen.

Ludwig se marchó tras obtener la indicación, Elizabeta por su lado suspiró y observó nuevamente al hombre que lideraba la hermandad.

—Descansa… Roderich. —Susurró antes de dejar a solas a aquel hombre.

* * *

He tomado la decisión de que este fic sea en capítulos estilo drabble, así que los capítulos raramente sobrepasarán las 1000 palabras, aunque talvez haya más de alguno que llegue a ser un poquito largo… No lo sé…

Bueno, si alguien desea que actualice esto hágamelo saber en un review, PM, dándole fav o follow… hay opciones de sobra, ustedes elijan cual quieren xD (y si no quieren que actualice también díganmelo... así no sigo con esto.)

Hasta entonces, sayonara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Vash pisó violentamente el freno haciendo que los neumáticos de su auto chirreasen contra el asfalto. No le importó en lo absoluto el hecho de haber estado a punto de estamparse contra una pared al intentar estacionarse, había llegado al lugar donde sabía tendrían a Lili y eso era lo único que le importaba en ese momento.

Salió del auto y corrió a la puerta del gran edificio de aspecto antiguo al que pensó jamás volvería a entrar, a pesar de que aquel lugar daba la impresión de haber sido abandonado desde hace años, su estructura interior permanecía intacta por el paso del tiempo.

Él siguió aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos, atravesó varios corredores y finalmente llegó frente a un par de grandes puertas.

El joven suizo se detuvo en seco, debía de calmarse… si entraba apresurado y destilando la rabia que se cargaba, seguramente demostraría su temor e inseguridad. No necesitaba que sus antiguos "Hermanos" le vieran de aquella forma, eso sería darles más poder sobre él y seguramente no dudarían usarlo en su contra.

Vash empujó ambas puertas dejando a su vista un amplio auditorio. Varios recuerdos de aquel lugar atravesaron su mente, ese solía ser… y seguramente seguía siendo el punto central de BlackHole.

—¡Has llegado antes de los esperado! —Una voz alegre expresó. —¡Bienvenido a casa!

El helvético dirigió su vista hacía el escenario, lugar de donde provenía aquella voz…

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al reconocer el rostro de Feliciano Vargas, un italiano miedoso al que había conocido mientras pertenecía a ese lugar… pero había algo extraño… El rostro de Feliciano no expresaba ni una pizca de temor.

—¡Acércate Vash! —Gritó nuevamente el muchacho. —¡Somos hermanos! ¡Saluda al resto de tus hermanos!

La manera en la que el italiano se expresaba demostraba felicidad pura, como si realmente hubiera esperado por mucho tiempo el reencontrarse con él.

Vash notó que ellos no eran los únicos presentes, en la primera fila de butacas se hallaban sentados otro grupo de personas… los cuales observaban al italiano con confusión y molestia.

Sin embargo, no logró reconocer al resto de presentes.

—Vash, acércate. —Volvió a invitar el italiano. —Toma lugar al lado de Lukas.

Feliciano señaló a un muchacho de piel blanca y cabello rubio claro, los ojos azules no demostraban ninguna expresión, pero al momento en el que ambos se observaron el uno al otro supo que él se hallaba ahí por la misma razón que él.

El joven suizo se acercó al joven llamado Lukas, se sentó a su lado y el auditorio volvió a permanecer en silencio.

Feliciano se paseaba de un lado al otro sobre el escenario regalándole cálidas sonrisas a sus "Hermanos".

—Feliciano. —Una conocida voz para el suizo resonó en el sepulcral silencio.

El aludido volteó a ver al hombre que le había llamado, luego de lo cual inclinó su cabeza.

—Roderich, bienvenido. —Mencionó reverentemente el italiano.

—¿Han llegado todos? —Preguntó Roderich mientras observaba a cada uno de los presentes.

—Aún no…—La respuesta de Feliciano tuvo un tono desalentador.

—¿Quién hace falta? —Cambió la pregunta el recién llegado. Dirigió su vista al reloj que llevaba en su muñeca y verificó la hora… Aún faltaban 10 minutos para que dieran las 22:00

Las puertas se abrieron violentamente en ese instante, dejando ver a una muchacha de cabello largo y rubio, al igual que el resto de presentes poseía la misma mirada de odio.

—¡Natalia! —El italiano gritó emocionado el nombre de la recién llegada. —¡Bienvenida a casa!

La mirada que la joven le dirigió al alegre muchacho demostraba lo que muchos de ellos sentían ese momento... ansias asesinas.

—¿Dónde está? —Exigió saber Natalia.

Todos dirigieron su mirada en dirección de Roderich y Feliciano pues esa pregunta era por la que estaban allí… ¿Dónde estaba la persona a la que buscaban?

Roderich suspiró, sabía que más de alguno de los desertores de BlackHole actuaría de aquella manera.

—¡Ahora están todos! —Exclamó el italiano.

Roderich invitó a Natalia a tomar asiento junto al suizo, pero ella se resistió… no estaba allí para esperar pacientemente, ella quería su respuesta en ese momento.

—Si no tomas asiento no diré absolutamente nada. —Amenazó cordialmente Roderich.

La rubia no tuvo otra opción más que hacer lo que se le pidió, no sin antes atacar verbalmente a los dos hombres que se hallaban en el escenario.

—Bien, supongo que podemos empezar ahora. —Susurró Roderich para sí mismo.

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

 **Nala:** Gracias por tu review y especialmente por tu recomendación, creo que estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir cambiando de un segmento a otro… pero tendré en cuenta tu opinión.

 **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt:** Creo que me matarás… nunca he visto "Misión imposible." Pero créeme, no te quieres perder este fic xD

Supongo que no tengo nada que añadir por el momento…

Hasta entonces… Sayonara.


	3. Chapter 3

**He cambiado el nombre de este fic... Creo que "Big Brother" va más acorde a la historia.**

 **Capítulo 3**

—Primeramente quisiera darles la bienvenida a casa. —Empezó diciendo Roderich. —Cada uno de ustedes abandonó este hogar anteriormente, pero estamos aquí para recibirles nuevamente.

Feliciano aplaudió tras aquellas palabras.

—¡Vete al diablo! —Gritó un muchacho de abrigo negro con detalles rojos, y un sombrero a juego.

—Ve~ Eso no es algo que deberías decirle a tu hermano. —Comentó decepcionadamente el italiano.

Roderich simplemente suspiró pesadamente.

—Vladimir, controla tu comportamiento por favor. —Pidió al hombre del sombrero.

El aludido no hizo más que bufar, el que le pidieran algo amablemente no cambiaba el odio y repugnancia que sentía en ese momento al estar en aquel lugar.

—Les aconsejo controlar tanto su vocabulario como sus acciones. La persona a la que buscan podría sufrir las consecuencias de su falta de disciplina.

Las palabras de Roderich hicieron que la tensión aumentase grandemente en el auditorio.

—Bien, perdonaré tu falta de respeto por esta vez. A pesar de que somos Hermanos estoy seguro de que no todos ustedes se conocen. —Mencionó Roderich mientras bajaba del escenario y se acercaba a Vladimir. —¿Por qué no te presentas Vladimir? Hazme saber cuánto has cambiado.

La mirada de Roderich demostraba superioridad.

El aludido no hizo más que levantar las cejas y cruzarse de brazos.

—Recuerda que Aurel está bajo mi cuidado. —Se le fue advertido nuevamente.

—Vladimir Popescu. —Mencionó su propio nombre el joven del sombrero. —No he cambiado absolutamente en nada.

—Vladimir es de Rumanía, le gusta la magia negra y el folklore. —Mencionó Feliciano para que el resto de presentes supieran más de él. —Él está aquí por Aurel, su hermano menor.

El italiano mostró la fotografía de un niño pequeño de cabello castaño del mismo tono que el cabello del rumano…

—Prosigamos. —Sugirió Roderich mientras se acercaba a un hombre alto que se hallaba fumando un cigarrillo.

—Soy Vincent… y si he cambiado o no, no lo sabrás. No tengo planeado quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo. —Los ojos verdes del hombre del cigarro observaban detenidamente a Feliciano, él había conocido a Lovino… el hermano gemelo del italiano.

—Vincent es de Países Bajos. Le gusta el dinero, los tulipanes y también tiene un conejo. —El italiano mencionó antes de mostrar la fotografía de una muchacha de cabello rubio. —Ella es Emma, la hermana menor de Vincent.

El siguiente en presentarse era el joven al que el italiano había llamado Lukas.

Con una monótona voz el muchacho de ojos azules se presentó a sí mismo. —Lukas Bondevik…—A diferencia del resto de presentes, tanto la voz como la mirada de él estaban vacías, no se escuchaba ni temor ni nerviosismo por estar ahí.

—Lukas es noruego, no es una persona de muchas palabras, pero es muy bueno jugando ajedrez y horneando. —Añadió Feliciano antes de mostrar la fotografía de un joven de cabello platinado, el cual sostenía a una extraña ave. —… Y este de aquí es Emil, el hermano menor de Lukas.

Vash sintió la seria mirada de Roderich sobre él, era su turno.

Antes de mencionar su nombre, el suizo observó fijamente al hombre que una vez había sido su amigo…

—Vash Zwingli. —Mencionó con tono militar.

El suizo no planeaba decir si había cambiado o no, después de todo él sabía que aquella era una de las innecesarias preguntas que el austriaco hacía para obtener información que utilizaría en su contra tarde o temprano.

El italiano, al notar que Vash no continuaría, supuso que lo mejor sería complementar la información del suizo.

—Vash es proveniente de Suiza, en pocas palabras le encantan las armas de fuego y es un hombre demasiado frugal. —Los ojos verdes del suizo se posaron sobre el italiano mientras esperaba ver la fotografía de Lili.

Feliciano mostró la fotografía de una jovencita rubia de cabello largo y trenzado.

—Ella es Lili, la hermanita de Vash.

Tras aquellas palabras Roderich se acercó a la última persona.

La rubia esperó a que el líder estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de ella, luego de lo cual en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía una navaja contra el cuello del joven de cabello castaño oscuro.

—Déjate de tonterías. —Susurró Natalia, su paciencia se había acabado.

El resto de presentes observaron la escena, ella estaba haciendo lo que ellos se habían refrenado hacer.

—Veo que sigues siendo tú. —Mencionó Roderich tranquilamente.

—¡Descuartízalo ahora! —Gritó el rumano con ansias de ver la sangre del austriaco derramándose.

La rubia estuvo a punto de enterrar la navaja dentro del cuello del de lentes, pero el grito de Feliciano le detuvo.

—¡Iván! —Ese nombre evitó que ella decapitara la cabeza de BlackHole.

.

Fin del capítulo.

Gracias a Daap por el Fav y Follow, tanto en esta como en otras de mis historias, me hiciste la persona más feliz del mundo.

Toda la información de los personajes proviene del manga, por lo que simplemente me limité a tomar los datos que me serán útiles en este fic.

Hasta entonces, Sayonara.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

—¿Quisieras alejar tu navaja de mi cuello? —Preguntó seriamente el de lentes mientras observaba fijamente la mirada azulada de Natalia.

—¿Dónde está Iván? —La rubia no movió la filosa navaja ni un solo milímetro, no bajaría la guardia completamente.

—Iván, ¿Por qué no te nos unes? —Roderich cuestionó en alta voz.

Los pasos de alguien aproximándose se dejaron escuchar claramente, luego de lo cual un joven alto de cabello rubio cenizo claro caminó hacía el escenario del auditorio.

Todos los presentes observaron al recién llegado, a pesar de que la joven estaba observando a su hermano no soltó la navaja, debía de salir de allí.

—¡Iván! ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupada la rubia.

El aludido dirigió su vista a la muchacha, luego de lo cual sonrió infantilmente dándole un aura un tanto escalofriante.

—Estoy estupendamente. —Respondió tranquilamente Iván. —¿Por qué quieres atacar a Roderich? Él es un buen hermano.

Las palabras recién mencionadas hicieron que Natalia observase cuidadosamente a su hermano y luego a Roderich nuevamente.

—Imbécil. ¿Qué le hiciste a Iván? —Cuestionó histéricamente la rubia.

—Iván Braginsky vino por su propia cuenta. —Interrumpió Feliciano nerviosamente.

El recién llegado no comentó nada al respecto, simplemente se acercó a su hermana y con mucho cuidado intentó alejar la navaja del cuello de Roderich.

—Natalia…—Susurró el nombre de la rubia. —Estamos en casa, todos somos hermanos ahora… No volveremos a estar solos jamás…

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la muchacha dudase de sí misma, no quería atacar a su hermano, no quería seguir en aquel lugar, sintió como su hermano le quitaba la navaja de las manos.

—Continuemos. —Mencionó Roderich.

Natalia sentía la garganta seca, su odio se había multiplicado, pero no podía hacer nada sin el arma blanca a la que estaba acostumbrada.

—Natalia Arlovskaya. —El nombre de la muchacha fue pronunciado por el italiano. —Nacida en Bielorrusia. Es una buena acróbata, y puede llegar a ser demasiado intimidante como lo hemos comprobado todos.

La rubia no mencionó nada al respecto, aún seguía analizando la mejor manera de escapar de ahí junto a su hermano.

—Iván Braginsky. —Mencionó seguidamente Feliciano. —Es ruso, ama beber vodka y los girasoles son su flor favorita, además es el hermano mayor de Natalia.

—¡Espera un momento! —Exclamó el rumano. —¿Acaso no dijiste que eran hermanos? ¿Por qué tienen diferentes apellidos?

El austriaco volteó a ver a Vladimir.

—Por la misma razón que tú no compartes apellido con Aurel. —Empezó explicando Roderich. —Ninguno de ustedes es el hermano de sangre de la persona a la que buscan, pero… actúan como tales, sucede de igual forma en esta hermandad. ¿No crees?

—No. —Respondió Lukas. —BlackHole no es una hermandad a pesar de que nos obligues a llamarnos "Hermanos" entre nosotros.

—¿Por qué no nos explicas un poco más tu punto de vista? —Sugirió Iván mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al noruego.

Lukas observó al ruso y permaneció callado, no tenía razón alguna para aclarar nada de lo que había dicho.

—Concuerdo con Lukas…—Comentó Vincent tras unos cuantos segundos de silencio. —Feliciano… ¿Dónde está Lovino?

La pregunta del holandés quedó en el aire, el italiano le observó confundido. Lovino… aquel nombre le sonaba remotamente conocido al joven muchacho.

Vincent frunció el ceño ante la falta de respuesta del menor.

—La mayoría de los integrantes de BlackHole se caracteriza por no tener a nadie a quien llamar "Familia"; sin embargo, existen las excepciones… entre los cuales se hallan Lovino y Feliciano. —Señaló el hombre del cigarro mientras observaba directamente los ojos del austriaco.

El resto de los presentes procesaron mentalmente las palabras del holandés.

—Vincent, te equivocas. —Susurró el italiano, atrayendo la atención de los otros. —BlackHole es nuestra familia, todos somos hermanos.

—Entonces dime… ¿Por qué no recuerdas a tu hermano gemelo? —Volvió a inquirir el holandés.

—No hay necesidad de armar un alboroto. —Intervino Roderich. —Deberían de seguir el ejemplo de Vash.

El aludido se ganó la atención del resto, el suizo no había mencionado nada más que su nombre; sin embargo, frunció el ceño al sentir la mano del austriaco sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué quieres de nosotros? —Preguntó secamente el suizo.

Roderich levantó las cejas tras esa pregunta.

—¿Recuerdan que prometieron al unirse a la Hermandad? —Cuestionó el austriaco. —Iván, tu eres el más reciente en convertirte en nuestro Hermano. Haznos el favor de recordarnos el propósito de BlackHole.

El ruso asintió al recibir ese honor.

—BlackHole es el hogar de aquellos que lo han perdido todo, cualquiera que desee ser parte de la hermandad promete no salir de ella jamás, un Hermano o Hermana no abandonará a la familia que le ha recibido cuando más lo necesitaba. —Aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de los presentes.

—Ustedes traicionaron a esta familia. —Acusó fríamente el de lentes. —Todos ustedes abandonaron BlackHole para encontrar nuevos hermanos, así que para hacerles regresar y evitar que sigan siendo desertores, hemos traído a aquellos a los que ustedes consideran su nueva familia. Ellos serán parte de la hermandad.

Por la mente de cada uno de los traidores pasaron la imagen de sus hermanos y hermanas.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que aceptaremos semejante estupidez? —Se quejó Vladimir.

El austriaco sonrió disimuladamente.

—Feliciano, pídele a nuestros invitados que pasen adelante. —Mencionó Roderich.

* * *

Fin del capítulo

No entiendo como es que puedo escribir esto y no el resto de mis fics…

 **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt:** Como desearía que hubiera NedMano xD pero en realidad no sé que sea esto… aún no me decido que ships usaré. Y en cuanto a Ivan… LOL cuando leí "mastodonte osito de peluche" me reí más fuerte que nunca. Yo tampoco me imagine que podrían secuestrarlo, así que pensé que él podría unirse por cuenta propia ya que él desea que todos sean uno con él xD talvez en el prox cap aclare como sucedió.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Dos muchachos y dos jovencitas fueron guiados al escenario del auditorio, a ellos se les unió Iván.

—¿Los reconocen? —Preguntó Roderich mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando las reacciones del resto de presentes.

Vash abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Lili ya no tenía el cabello largo y trenzado al que estaba acostumbrado a ver, ahora frente a él se hallaba su hermana de mirada inocente con el cabello cortado casi al mismo largo que el suyo.

El suizo no era el único en ese estado de incredulidad ante los recién llegados, todos observaban los pequeños cambios físicos que se presentaban en cada uno de sus "familiares", pero ninguno estaba tan afectado como lo estaba Vladimir puesto que en cualquier momento perdería la cordura, su hermano… su querido Aurel había corrido a abrazar al ruso hermano de la rubia psicópata tan solo al verle. ¿Por qué había corrido a brazos de ese hombre en lugar de los suyos?; frunció el ceño y observó aún más cancinamente al austriaco, todo aquello era su culpa.

El joven de anteojos se acercó a Feliciano y se inclinó sobre él para susurrarle algo en el oído prefiriendo ignorar las miradas asesinas que le carcomían individualmente, tras lo cual el italiano salió apresuradamente del lugar.

Roderich se encaminó al lado de los recién llegados y los observó detenidamente durante unos cortos segundos.

—Pueden levantar la mano si están aquí en contra de su voluntad. —El austriaco ofreció.

Sin embargo, nadie levantó la mano, cada uno de los secuestrados observaban en silencio a su respectivo familiar o a Roderich.

—Como hemos visto, todos están aquí porqué han aceptado pertenecer a la hermandad, por lo cual ustedes pueden regresar sin remordimiento alguno…—El de lentes no había terminado de hablar cuando fue interrumpido por Vladimir.

—¡Les lavaste el cerebro! —La atención de los presentes fue concentrada en el rumano.

—¿Acaso te lavaron el cerebro a ti cuando entraste a BlackHole?—Cuestionó irritado el austriaco.

—Nos engañaron, y eso es prácticamente lo mismo. —Secundó Lukas.

—Si es cierto lo que dices ¿quién es el culpable? —Roderich se acercó a Emil y puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro del menor. —Emil ¿Quién crees que es el culpable?

El aludido removió de su hombro la mano del austriaco y observó a Lukas antes de encogerse de hombros y responder.

—No comprendo cual es el propósito de tanto misterio en este lugar. —Se quejó el islandés.

—Preferiría que te limitases a responder solamente lo que te pregunté. —Contradijo Roderich observando severamente a Emil.

El muchacho rodó los ojos y resopló.

—¿La culpa es de quien se dejó engañar? —La respuesta-pregunta fue dada por Emma quien tenía la mano en su mentón en modo pensativo.

Roderich asintió.

—En efecto, ustedes mismos optaron creer la realidad a la que llaman "Engaño", cuando en verdad no supieron apreciarla. —Recalcó el de lentes.

—¿Tienes la menor idea de por qué somos desertores? —Preguntó Vincent con su rostro inmutable de seriedad. —Estoy seguro de que no somos los únicos que decidimos salir de este lugar, pero ¿cuál es tú teoría para que hubiésemos tomado esa decisión?

—Cada uno de nosotros entró a BlackHole a cambio de algo. —Intervino Lukas. —Sin embargo, esta hermandad no hizo más que hacernos creer que obtendríamos lo que deseábamos, nos utilizarían haciéndonos creer que lo que hacíamos no era más que demostrarlos sacrificios que se hacen al ser parte de una familia, pero esos "sacrificios" nunca nos dieron ni nos acercaron a nuestros anhelos. Marcharnos era lo más lógico.

Una leve risa se dejó escuchar entre el grupo de personas, todos observaron confundidos a Emma, la cual se llevó una mano a la boca intentando contener la risa.

—Disculpen. —Mencionó aún risueña. —La idea de que Vincent se hubiese unido a esta hermandad porque quería algo a cambio me parece lógico. Pero que en lugar de haber obtenido lo que deseaba le estafasen me resulta difícil de creer… Vin, te jugaron una mala broma ¿No es así? ¿Es por eso que cada vez que hacías un trato con alguien te asegurabas de que todo fuese cumplido al pie de la letra?

La risa nuevamente se volvió a escuchar, lo cual alivianaba en gran modo la tensión entre los más jóvenes.

El neerlandés le observó desaprobatoriamente, no le agradaba el hecho de que la rubia hiciese gran énfasis en su estricta medida de prevención contra estafadores.

—Ser precavido no tiene nada de malo. —Murmuró Vash apoyando a Vincent.

—Suficiente. —Interrumpió Natalia. —No me interesa lo que quieras de nosotros, Iván y yo nos iremos de aquí te guste o no.

La rubia estaba irritada de todo aquello.

—Natalia, sabes muy bien que serás debidamente castigada por tu insolencia. —Roderich se llevó una mano a la frente para masajearla, sabía lo difícil que sería lidiar con ella. —Has escuchado que Iván está aquí por voluntad propia tal y como el resto de los nuevos integrantes de BlackHole.

—Me encargaré de que mueras antes de que puedas ponerme las manos encima. —Gruñó en respuesta la muchacha, luego de lo cual observó a su hermano antes de darse la vuelta y correr hacía la puerta.

Sin embargo, después de abrirla dos personas impidieron su escape.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo!**

Ya me estaba emocionando, pero quiero mantenerme con los caps cortos… así que ya veré cuando tengo otro momento para actualizar el siguiente cap. Más personajes irán apareciendo mientras la historia avance!


End file.
